One of our sandwiches is missing!
This article is unfinished. Please come back later when it is complete. Sorry about that. :/ 'One of our sandwiches is missing! '''is the first proper Christmas Special on The McGuinness Experiment following on from Christmassy Yet Again! and Kringle All The Way from 2018; this episode is the first to feature Dr. Pewp, and is a farcical explanation why the Sonic 2 episode of Matt Reviews ended up being unfinished. Synopsis Dr. Pewp informs the viewer that time and space is beginning to break down due to an event which took place during a review of Sonic 2 by Matt and Comic Fan 13. According to Pewp, stored inside a few copies of Sonic 2 is an evil fairy known as Queen Mab, who tried to erase the game from existence as it was being produced. Apparently, if the game is ever damaged, the "Curse Of Mab" may take effect on whoever owns the game. Said curse entraps whoever reviews it in limbo within the outskirts of time and space, and it is implied that the previous person to succumb to this curse was Cybershell, hence his 9-year-long disappearance. We are then shown what caused the curse to be enacted - Shadow and Reggie are trying to sabotage the review. Bad aiming with a clearly plastic gun causes Reggie to shoot the game cartridge as opposed to the lights, as originally intended, allowing the fairy to escape and cause her mischief. In a different part of Time and Space, some of the Matt Reviews collaborators notice that the review has been cut short and start wondering what they should do. Pewp, watching this on the monitor screen of the TURDIS, decides to go along and help them, telling the viewer he'll stop fourth wall breaking for a bit. He arrives at the destination in which the collaborators are and introduces himself, receiving cynicism in return due to his uncanny similarities to Reggie and is asked if he is The Doctor. Avoiding the question, Pewp claims he can help them solve the mystery of what happened to the review. After some debate, the collaborators unanimously decide to co-operate [Frazoid only agrees after Pewp bribes him with a packet of gummy worms that are three weeks out of date]. Mab places Matt and Comic Fan in a time bubble, right next to another prisoner (Cybershell) and decides to check time/space communications to ensure no-one will find out what she has done. As luck would have it, she just happens to tune into the TURDIS' visual communicator systems (although this was partially due to Pewp's dubious hacking skills). The collaborators assure Mab that they will reverse her scheme by hook or by crook, but she is skeptical about this claim and laughs it off. Frazoid uses a teleportation device to plant a bomb in her laboratory which he calls "old faithful". The bomb detonates and causes the time bubbles to drift into the deeper areas of space. Pewp slaps Frazoid as the others get pissed off at the lack of thought. Mab, apparently, survived the blast, and calls in reinforcements to stop Pewp and his motley crew from retrieving Matt and Comic Fan. These reinforcements turn out to be a fleet of Daleks who have just won the Imperial General Election on Skaro and need something to do. The Daleks lock onto the co-ordinates of the TURDIS and pursue the ship, planning to blow it up via Death Lazer No. 53, but are knocked off course by Cybershell's Time Bubble, and both are sent through time to 2026. The TURDIS and Mab catch up with Matt and Comic Fan's Time Bubble at the same time. As Mab prepares to attack the TURDIS crew, Pewp decides to stall her for time by delivering a speech at her. Whilst this is going on, The collaborators grab a Henry Hoover and hoovers her into it, and using the same teleportation device, Frazoid transports Mab into the centre of the Big Bang. With Matt and Comic Fan rescued from their time prison via more dubious hacking by Pewp, they are sent back to their proper location in time and space to complete the review. However, Pewp has altered events slightly by re-aiming Reggie's gun at the lights, thus correcting the time fault. Because the critical moment has been fixed, the events of the story never occurred, and everyone makes their goodbyes before the timestream resets itself, with Pewp noting the similarities between the events that have just unfolded and that of Sonic 06. In the newly corrected time-line, Pewp has been returned to the adventure in which he was removed from, and it is revealed he was dying this entire time and he begins to regenerate but stops the process after hearing that his companion, Cool Cat, has chocolate milk. He then realises that Cool Cat has eaten one of his precious supply of ham sandwiches and slaps him, thus giving the episode its title. We return for the end of the review and as Matt begins to wrap everything up, Skinnypennis_ breaks into the room and threatens Matt at gunpoint to review Sonic Unleashed. Context Since the idea behind Dr. Pewp was that it was a parody of ''Doctor Who, music, dialogue and even sequences from the show are used (with some alteration) to fit this storyline. In fact, the entire storyline of the special is based on some of the Who storylines from Season 17, which is regarded by many as one of the strangest in the show's history due to its lack of focus and seriousness. The choice to deliberately base the storyline on the more weird series is what makes the Reggie/Tom Baker influences of Pewp's character as well as the silly nature of the pot makes it feel like an accurate representation of that period, as well as simply being a send-up of ''Who ''and The McGuinness Experiment in its entirety.